MANTAN
by OnlyBunny
Summary: Mantan bisa jadi pacar lagi ga sih? -Baekhyun / WARNING! BoysLove Area, bahasa nonBaku!


Pernah ga sih lo dengar temen lo bilang 'mantan itu kayak sekolahan ya. Makin ditinggal makin bagus'?

Nah ini nih. Ini yang Baekhyun rasain sekarang. Temennya sering banget ngomong kek gitu didepan Baekhyun. Entah mereka nyindir atau apa, Baekhyun ga tau. Awalnya sih biasa aja, tapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun jadi muak sendiri. Siapa coba yg suka dikata-katain kayak gitu? Kzl!

Awal Baekhyun dikata-katain kayak sekarang tuh dimulai pas seminggu setelah dia putus sama pacarnya dulu -sekarang sih udah mantan. Fyi aja nih ya, nama mantannya Baekhyun tuh Chanyeol. Dulu mereka romantis banget trus juga kemana-mana selalu berdua, udah kayak lem aja. Lengket.

Tapi semua berubah saat Baekhyun menyerang.

Pagi itu pas hari Minggu, mereka awalnya mau ngedate, tapi tiba-tiba gaada angin gaada ujan Baekhyun mutusin Chanyeol di Café favorite mereka berdua. Entah dapet nyali dari mana Baekhyun pake acara nyiram Chanyeol pake jus stroberi kesukaannya. Nilai plusnya, kejadian itu jadi bahan tontonan pengunjung cafe yang lain dan jadi bahan obrolan orang-orang yang singgah di café itu selama tiga hari kedepan.

Alasannya Baekhyun mutusin Chanyeol tuh klise banget. Bisa juga dibilang sepele. Udah kayak di drama-drama. Baekhyun bilang, dia mergokkin Chanyeol ketemuan sambil pelukan sama cewek. Baekhyun akuin dia cowo. Tapi hell yeah, cantikan Baekhyun kemana-mana daripada makhluk bermelon itu. Itu kata Baekhyun.

Nah, pas Chanyeol mau jelasin kejadian yang bikin Baekhyun salah paham itu, Baekhyun malah pura-pura gamau denger padahal dalem hati mah kepo setengah mati. Gengsi dong. Trus abis itu pas Baekhyun lari keluar café, Chanyeol langsung megang tangan dia. Tapi pas mau ngomong, Baekhyun malah nampar Chanyeol pake tangan satunya lagi yang ga dipegang sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol kaget. Baekhyun juga kaget. Pengunjung yang lain juga ga kalah kaget.

"Ch-Chan.."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi gagap. Sumpah guys, Baekhyun gaada maksud sama sekali buat nampar Chanyeol. Tangannya reflek gitu aja. Baekhyun nyesel senyesel-nyeselnya. Dan anehnya lagi, Chanyeol cuma bilang,

"Gapapa kok. Kamu boleh mukul aku sepuas kamu. Boleh maki aku sepuas kamu. Tapi sebelum itu dengerin penjelasan aku dulu ya"

Pas bilang itutuh tatapan Chanyeol adem banget. Bikin Baekhyun jadi ga tega. Tapi Baekhyun tetep Baekhyun. Keras kepalanya ga bisa ilang. Egoisnya apa lagi. Makanya dia bilang,

"Maaf. Maaf udh nampar kamu. Aku gabakal kayak gitu lagi…-

Chanyeol awalnya seneng pas denger itu, tapi

-lagian aku cuma mau bilang kalo sebaiknya kita putus aja. Gaada yang perlu dijelasin lagi. Kalo kamu bahagianya sama cewe itu, silahkan. Aku juga gapunya hak buat ngelarang kamu. Jadi, sampai disini aja"

Baekhyun ngomong gitu sambil senyum. Iya, senyum miris.

Chanyeol cuma diem sambil liatin Baekhyun seolah ga percaya sama apa yang dia denger barusan. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya dia sadar.

"Baek! Kamu apaansih?! Aku gasuka kamu ngomong putus putus begitu" genggaman tangan Chanyeol di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun semakin kenceng. Tapi Baekhyun tetep mau ngelanjutin pembicaraan mereka sambil berusaha buat tetep tegar.

"Chanyeol.. kamu sayang sama aku kan?" tanya Baekhyun ga jelas

"Ya jelas aku sayang kamu lah. Kamu juga tau kalo aku sayang kamu kan? Makanya jangan ngomong putus gitu, aku gasuka" kata Chanyeol yang mulai kesel

Baekhyun senyum trus bales.

"Karna kamu sayang aku, biarin aku pergi dari sini. Kamu pernah bilang kan kalo aku seneng kamu bakal ikutan seneng? Sekarang aku bakal seneng kalo kita akhirin semuanya disini dan kamu bisa jalan lagi sama cewek itu"

"Yaampun Baek. Dia itu cuma-

"Udahlah Yeol, aku capek" Baekhyun ngelepasin genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang udh mulai melemah. "Jangan ngikutin aku. Kalo kamu ngikutin aku, aku bakal benci sama kamu" abis ngomong kek gitu Baekhyun langsung pergi keluar café.

Padahal nih ya, dia itu cuma kakaknya Chanyeol namanya Park Yoora. Dan kenapa mereka pelukan? Itu karena Yoora baru aja pulang dari luar negeri, jadi intinya sih mereka lagi melepas rindu.

Dan intinya lagi, Byun Baekhyun amat sangat salah paham!

Sebelum bener-bener keluar Café, Baekhyun sempet noleh kebelakang trus ngeliat Chanyeol yang manggil nama dia lirih banget. Dan SUMPAH! Baekhyun ngeliat airmata Chanyeol netes. Karna gamau goyah, Baekhyun buru-buru keluar café.

Sampe rumah, dia buru-buru masuk kamar trus nangis guling-guling. Saking lamanya nangis, Baekhyun sampe ketiduran dan besoknya matanya berubah jadi mata panda.

Besoknya lagi pas di sekolah, Chanyeol sama sekali ga nyapa dia kayak biasanya. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol cuma butuh beberapa hari buat beradaptasi sama hubngan merek yang sekarang. Tapi nyatanya sampai seminggu setelahnya Chanyeol gamau ngomong sama dia. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun denger gossip tentang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pacaran sama Wendy si primadona sekolah.

Baekhyun kaget lah. Jelas. Baekhyun tuh tau klo Chanyeol cinta pake mati sama dia dan ga bakal bias move on. Tapi kenyataannya belum ada sebulan mereka putus, Chanyeol udah punya pacar baru. Jujur, setelah mutusin Chanyeol, Baekhyun nyesel banget. Dia juga sebenernya masih sayang sama Chanyeol. Kenapa Baekhyun ga ngomong dari awal ke Chanyeol? Jawabannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karna GENGSI! :v

Dan tepat hari ini Baekhyun mutusin buat ngomong berdua sama Chanyeol. Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Atap sekolah. Tenang aja, mereka ga bolos kok, lagian udah jam pulang jadi gapapa.

Suasananya canggung banget. Udah kayak gaada orang aja. Baekhyun daritadi gelisah banget, gatau mau ngomong darimana. Sedangkan Chanyeol daritdi cuma diem kayak patung batu.

"Em.. Chanyeol" Baekhyun ngomong duluan

"Apa?" 'singkat amat dah-,-' Baekhyun ngatain dalem hati

Sebenernya Baekhyun mau nanya 'kamu pacaran sama Wendy?' tapi yang keluar malah,

"Kamu apa kabar?"

Kan bego-_-

"Baik. Kenapa nanya? Udah mulai peduli?" nada sarkasnya kentara banget sampe bikin Baekhyun gaberani nanya lagi. Tapi Baekhyun nyemangatin dirinya sendiri klo dia gaboleh nyerah ditengah jalan kek gini.

"Aku minta maaf Chan" Baekhyun ngomong sambil nunduk. Bukan malu, dia sebenernya sedih pake banget karna nyesel udh nyia-nyiain Chanyeol dulu.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Nyesel? Emang kamu dulu pernah mau tau alesan aku? Emang kamu dulu pernah mau dengerin alesan aku?" nada bicara Chanyeol dingin banget. Bikin Baekhyun pengen nangis.

Dan ya, Baekhyun emang nangis.

"Hiks.. ma-maaf" Baekhyun mulai ngusap-ngusapin pipinya yang dialirin air mata. Bukannya berenti, ini malah tambah deres.

'Sialan' umpat Chanyeol dalem hati

Sejujurnya Chanyeol gabisa liat Baekhyun nangis. Bahkan dulu ga sampe tiga kali Chanyeol bikin Baekhyun nangis. Itupun palingan Baekhyun bakal nangis kalo ga dibeliin eskrim. Kalo Baekhyun nangis, hati Chanyeol kayak diiris-iris pake silet trus disiram peresan jeruk nipis. Perih.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol yang gatahan ngeliat Baekhyun nangis langsung ngusap lembut kepala Baekhyun yang masih setia nunduk.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol manggilnya lembut banget. Trus Baekhyun ngangkat kepalanya sambil natap Chanyeol.

"Hiks.. I-iya?" hidung merah, mata berair. Itu kondisi Baekhyun sekarang.

'Imut banget sihh' batin Chanyeol jejeritan.

"Hhh..Kalo kamu udah nangis kayak gini aku nyerah deh. Aku bakal berentiin sandiwara yang aku buat sama Wendy" Chanyeol senyum semanis gula

"Eung?" Baekhyun natap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ini semua sandiwara Baek. Aku ga jadian sama Wendy. Aku masih peduli sama kamu walaupun aku gak nyapa kamu. Dan yang paling penting, aku masih sayang sama kamu" Chanyeol megangin pipi Baekhyun sambil ngusap-ngusap sisa airmata dipipinya.

Langsung aja pas Baekhyun denger Chanyeol ngomong kek gitu dia langsung meluk Chanyeol kenceng seolah gamau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Chanyeol bales meluk Baekhyun sambil bisikin,

"Udah jangan nangis lagi. Aku gabakal bisa buat ga sayang sama kamu. Jadi jangan tinggalin aku lagi hm?" tangan Chanyeol masih ngelusin rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lemah!! Baekhyun meleleh!!

Baekhyun cuma ngangguk sambil melukin Chanyeol. Malu guys:v

Setelah saling menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang ada, mereka berdua pun mutusin buat pulang karna langit udah mulai gelap.

Di perjalanan pulang, di dalem mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol ga ngelepasin genggaman tangan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka udah sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol turun duluan dan nyuruh Baekhyun nunggu di mobil. Baekhyun pengen nolak tapi Chanyeol udah turun duluan trus ngbukain pintunya buat Baekhyun. Jangan tanya gimana keadaan Baekhyun. Dia MERONA!!

Chanyeol nganterin Baekhyun sampe kedepan pintu rumahnya. Pas Baekhyun mau buka pintu, suara Chanyeol bikin dia berenti trus balik badan.

"Maaf karna udah bikin kamu salah paham. Maaf juga karna ga ngejar kamu pas keluar café waktu itu. Aku cuma gamau bikin kamu tambah benci sama aku. Maaf udh bikin kamu nangis waktu itu. Mama kamu ngasi tau aku kalo kamu ga keluar kamar seharian. Aku gamau jadi orang jahat yang udah bikin orang yang aku sayang nangis. Makanya, ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal. Aku mau memperbaiki kesalahan aku dulu ke kamu. Jadi pacar aku lagi ya?" Chanyeol natap Baekhyun harap-harap cemas karna daritadi dia diem aja.

"Chanyeol.." akhirnya Baekhyun ngomong

"Iya?"

"Gapapa kan kalo balikan sama mantan?"

"Emang kenapa kalo balikan sama mantan? Mantan bukan sampah Baek" Chanyeol natap Baekhyun ga percaya. Dia mulai pesimis

"Kak Baekboom bilang kalo mantan cuma manis di ingatan, gabakal ada momen manis lagi kayak dulu sebelum jadi mantan"

"Jadi kamu nolak aku?" Tatapan Chanyeol nunjukin kalo dia kecewa

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku ga nganggep kamu mantan yang cuma manis diingatan doang. Bahkan setelah jadi mantan, momen-momen manis kita dulu selalu terbanyang setiap hari sampe bikin aku gagal move on. Aku sayang kamu Chanyeol. Sayang banget" mata Baekhyun merkaca-kaca sambil natap Chanyeol yang lagi senyum sumringah kearah Baekhyun.

GREPP

"Baekhyun..Aku juga sayang sama kamu. Aku janji ga bakal nyakitin kamu lagi. Kalo kamu gasuka sama sesuatu yang aku bilang atau yang aku lakuin, ngomong aja klo kamu gasuka. Aku bakal berusaha perbaikin sifat buruk aku demi kamu. Jangan tinggalin aku lagi ya. Please" Chanyeol meluk Baekhyun kenceng banget. Baekhyun senyum dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku ga bakal ninggalin kamu lagi. Aku janji Chanyeol"

"Makasih Baek" Chanyeol nyium kening Baekhyun lembut banget

Akhirnya malam itu jadi malam terindah buat Baekhyun setelah malam-malam terburuk sebelumnya yang dia lewatin karna rasa bersalahnya sama Chanyeol.

 _Cinta gabakal pernah jadi baik kalo kamu gamau ngertiin dia. Cinta bakal jadi semakin baik saat kamu naburin bumbu saling percaya satu sama lain dan rasa pengetian yang cukup._

~ChanBaek Is Real.

oOo

oOo

oOo

THE END

oOo

oOo

oOo

Heyoyyy!!

Jangan lupa review ya kaliannn. Biar aku tau mana yang suka dan mana yang engga, jadi aku bisa bikin cerita yang lebih baik dari ini. Kamsahamnida


End file.
